


Les baisers que l'océan emporte sous les flots

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/F, F/M, mermaid
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Un voyage gagné pour aller sur une étrange île dite paradisiaque , tout semble trop  parfait . Les gens sont extrêmement serviable . Tout est fait pour qu'ils se sentent bien mais en même temps de nombreux secrets , des lieux interdits . Et une chanson qu'on peut entendre certain jour de tempête.
Relationships: Russia/America
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle savait qu'elle était l'élue . Tout ces traitements de faveurs qu'elle avait reçue , alors qu'elle faisait partie de la classe populaire. Ce ne pouvait qu'être que pour cette raison-là .Mais pour autant , elle ignorait encore tout de ce qui allait lui arrivée . 

Hier le prête était venu la voir , suivit de toute la noblesse de la ville et des alentours . Chacune de ces riches personne lui confiait énormément de secret qu'elle devait emporter avec elle.Pour qu'une fois là-bas , elle puisse tout racontée au Dieu de l'océan et demander son pardon. Après avoir confiées leur péchés à la jeune fille , ils la couvrirent de bijoux et de riche tissus . Que la jeune fille devait porter le jour de la cérémonie.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse d'être l'élue . Car après tout , elle allait quitter sa famille et ne plus jamais les revoir . Car c'est un chemin sans retour. Les légendes racontés que l'élue arriverait après la cérémonie à une immense demeure et qu'une fois à l'intérieur il lui était quasiment impossible de sortir et de revenir dans leur monde . Mais aussi comme le raconté une autre légende , ce serait que le château se situerai sous l'océan et que le Dieu testerait la foi et les péchés des habitants par le nombre de bijoux sur le corps de l'élue et il choisirait s'il l'accueille dans sa demeure ou non. Il y avait tellement de légende sur ce rituel et sa finalité. La jeune fille s'endormit bercée par toute ces légendes qu'elle avait tant entendu depuis sa tendre enfance.

L'aube pointé le bout de son nez , Russie savait qu'il fallait bientôt qu'elle parte . Tout son corps était recouvert de bijoux en or , en argent et en cuivre . Plusieurs foulards dorée recouvrait ses parties intimes. Russie n'avait pas l'habitude de porter d'aussi lourd bijoux , elle avait du mal à respiré du aux multiples anneaux qui enserré son mince cou , accompagne par une parure en argent et en pierres précieuses. A chacun de ses pas , les bijoux s'entrechoquaient . Russie se baissa avec difficulté pour pouvoir enfilées ses chaussures brodées offerte par sa tante Géorgie qui était une des concubines préféré du sénateur Autriche . Elle avait rencontrée cet homme quelque fois quand elle faisait les taches ménagères chez sa tante. C'était un homme assez réservé mais Russie avait remarquée qu'il aimait bien discuté avec elle. Ils étaient devenu amis au bout d'un certain temps du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait , il ne pouvait pas la regardée d'une autre manière .

Quittant sa chambre , Russie entra dans la salle commune où son père , son grand frère Kazakhstan et leur petite soeur Ukraine l'attendaient . Son père était debout tandis que Kazakhstan était assis sur la terre brut tenant leur petite sœur dans ses bras , elle mangeait un quignon de pain rassi . Ukraine arrêta de mangé pour regarder sa grande sœur . La petite fille fut émerveillée par les éclats des bijoux sur le corps de Russie . Ukraine se leva pour admirée de plus près les bijoux .La réaction d'Ukraine fit sourire son frère et sa sœur , leur père resta avec un visage neutre . On pouvait lire sur le visage d'URSS la fatigue , la souffrance de perdre un de ces enfants alors qu'il avait fait une promesse à leur mère sur son lit de mort que jamais une de leur fille serait désignée pour être l'élue. Il avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas mais il lui semblait à présent que tout ses efforts furent vain . Il fallait à présent qu'il protège Ukraine du même sort . 

La jeune fille se tourna vers son père et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois , elle fit de même pour Kazakhstan et Ukraine , qui poussa un mince gémissement dans les bras tremblants de sa sœur.

A peine Russie eut-elle le temps de relâcher sa sœur que le prêtre arriva avec des soldats du temple . Sans un mot , Russie les rejoignit et ils quittèrent la petite maison. 

Ukraine se tourna vers son père qui était tombé sur ses genoux ,et elle lui demanda innocemment. 

-Dis Papa, est ce que Russie va revenir , un jour?

Son père se leva et lui caressa tendrement sa joue droite , avant de dire d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. 

-Non, Russie ne reviendra plus... Jamais plus nous pourrons la revoir. 

\- Comme maman ... Murmura Ukraine en sanglotant , de petite larmes glissées sur ses joues jaunes.

La petite fille se leva et couru dehors . Elle essaya de rattrapée sa sœur qui était à une soixantaine de mètres plus loin . Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre Kazakhstan la captura.

-Lâche moi !! Cria en pleurant Ukraine dans les bras de son grand-frère.

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'emporte toi aussi . Ukraine , écoute moi bien ... Il faut que tu évites de vexée ou d'attirer les foudres d'une personne influente , puissante ou d'un prêtre . Sinon , ils te désigneront pour la cérémonie. Murmura Kazakhstan dans l'oreille de sa petite sœur.

\- Mais Russie n'a jamais rien fait de mal . Pourquoi est ce qu'ils l'ont choisit ? Chouina Ukraine , regardant au loin sa soeur s'en aller et ne devenant qu'une silhouette floue dans la nature .

\- J'ignore pourquoi ils l'ont désignée mais s'il te plaît ne te fait pas remarqué maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre non plus.

Russie ignorait totalement que sa petite sœur avait tentée de la rejoindre . Le petit cortège arriva rapidement au port , un bateau richement décoré les attendait et sur le pont Russie reconnu sa tante Géorgie . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa tante était là . 

Après être monté à bord du bateau , les gardes encerclait l'élue pour évité qu'elle ne tente de s'échapper , et ce n'est qu'une fois que le port n'était plus en vue qu'ils laissèrent Russie se promenée sur le pont . Russie put enfin se dirigeait vers sa tante pour lui demandé ce qu'elle faisait là . 

-Vois-tu ma petite nièce chérie , tu as fait quelque chose de très grave c'est pour cela que tu as été désignée pour être sacrifiée au Dieu de l'océan . Répondit Géorgie d'une voie mielleuse . 

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ou d'outrageant dans toute ma vie ! Exclama paniquée Russie .

Sa tante pour toute réponse la frappa avec son éventail avant de déclarée cruellement face à la mine décomposée de Russie .

\- Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un est bien accuse ta mère de t'avoir donné sa beauté .

\- Comment ?! En quoi cela est-il grave d'être jolie ? Chuchota Russie en sentant le regard des gardes et du prête dans son dos .

\- Tu ne comprends pas comme elle , que me faire de la concurrence signifie la mort . J'ai hésité à employée la même méthode que j'avais fait sur elle . Mais cela ne serait pas amusant de vous envoyée toute les deux dans l'au-delà par la même méthode . Puis un jour mon ami le prêtre ici présent , m'a demandé de lui trouvée une jeune femme à sacrifiée et l'occasion était trop parfaite .

Russie était complètement pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre . Savoir que sa tante avait tué sa mère et s'apprêter à faire de même avec elle juste pour une histoire de beauté . Toute ses années de souffrance , de la perte de son enfance mais le pire fut qu'Ukraine n'a jamais pu faire des souvenirs de leur mère . Elle n'avait que huit mois à l'époque de sa mort . Russie sentit la rage l'envahir .Arrachant un de ses bijoux elle se jeta sur sa tante et la frappa de toute ses forces avec . Sa tante essayait de riposter mais elle se retrouva au sol , Russie lui frappant le visage de toute ses forces . Les gardes et le prêtre était pétrifié ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction . Géorgie tenta de récupéré son mini couteau caché dans son éventail mais Russie le remarqua est le saisit . Se servant de la lame aiguisée pour tranché le cou de celle qui s'était appelée sa tante et qui lui avait volée sa mère . 

Les gardes commencèrent enfin à se reprendre , ils se dirigèrent vers Russie leur épée sorti . Voyant que de toute façon elle allait mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre , elle préféra choisir sa façon de s'en allait . Elle jeta le couteau sur le cadavre , puis grimpa sur la rambarde en bois . Se retourna légèrement et regarda en souriant le ciel avant de tomber en avant dans l'eau obscure . Les cris sur le bateau furent rapidement étouffée par l'océan, qui l'emportait lentement vers le fond . 

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'océan , les éclats de ses bijoux attirèrent une étrange créature . Qui s'approchait timidement de la jeune fille , puis elle pris son corps évanouie et l'emmena plus profondément sous la mer . 

Russie toussa fortement , recrachant l'eau salée de ses poumons . Ses yeux lui faisait mal , elle les ouvrit avec difficulté . Une lumière bleuté l'aveuglé . Une fois habituée à cette étrange lumière , elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour voir où elle pouvait bien se trouvée . Le lieu semblait être une sorte de vieux temple . Russie se leva pour commencé à explorer le nouvel environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait . Ses jambes tremblaient à chacun de ses pas , l'air froid n'arrangea pas sa situation. De nombreuse statues était brisée sur le sol . En s'approchant de ces statues Russie les trouva familière , leur visage était le même que certaine personne qu'elle connaissait . Elle reconnu le visage de sa défunte tante mais aussi celui d'Autriche. Leur visage était marqué par des expressions de douleurs intense . La jeune fille recula , glissant sur les dalles humides. Son corps tout entier tremblait . Se ressaisissant elle se releva et se dirigea vers une des étranges portes . 

Ouvrant la porte lentement , son coeur battait la chamade . Elle entra dans l'immense pièce . Une femme lui sourit , elle était assis sur un trépied . L'inconnue s'avança vers elle , son corps quasiment dénudée . Un très fin drapé couvrait son corps . De sa douce voix elle murmura à Russie.

\- Viens , nous devons discutée .


	2. Chapitre 1

A peine America venait de franchir la porte d'entrée que sa petite soeur Nouvelle Zealand lui sauta dessus les faisant tombée toute les deux sur le sol. Criant tout un charabia incompréhensible pour sa soeur ainé . Avec violence America la poussa et Nouvelle Zealand tomba sur son dos.

-Bon pourquoi m'as tu sauté dessus? Est ce que papa s'est encore mis cette idée saugrenu d'apprendre à cuisiné car si c'est le cas je pars dormir chez Japon . Demanda America en se relevant.

-Non, enfin si il essaye de cuisiné mais c'est pas important pour le moment . Je te raconterai l'autre nouvelle après. Tout d'abord ce qui nous intéresse le plus c'est le résultat du concours que tu as fait il y a six mois environ ...

-Pour la vie sauvage et maritime en Europe , continua America . Oui je me souviens . Attends tu veux dire que j'ai reçu une réponse.

Sa petite soeur lui sourit en lui tendant une enveloppe et un petit colis. America s'assit sur le sol et ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe. Lisant les grandes lignes , elle éclata de joie en apprenant que le jury lui avait attribué la première place . Les autres feuilles concerné les modalités d'un voyage pour 10 personnes et les billets d'avions . Nouvelle Zealand lui tendit la boite . Une fois qu'America l'avait ouverte sa surprise n'échappa à sa petite soeur qui regarda à son tour ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Ce sont des bracelets ! Tu penses qu'ils sont en véritable or Ame ?

-Bien sur que non banane! Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils faisaient partis du premier prix. C'est étrange .

-Ce n'est pas grave , au pire c'est une erreur de leur part. Attends je crois qu'il y a un mot à l'intérieur.

-Tu as raison .

America regarda la petite carte et la jeta derrière elle.

-Bon ben c'était bien dans le lot du premier prix , ces bracelets viennent de l'île en question.

-Oh d'accord. Je peux en prendre un? Demanda avec des étoiles dans les yeux Nouvelle Zealand.

\- Bien sur .

America remit les feuilles dans leur enveloppe et se dirigea dans le salon. Pour voir son père entrain de tout dépoussiérè tandis qu'Australie et Canada mangeaient des biscuits sur le canapé. Chacun trainant sur leur portable , America pouvait parié qu'ils devaient être entrain de discuter avec leur petites amies respectives. America se demandait comment ces deux là avait pu sortir avec deux des filles les plus jolies du campus, qui était Vietnam et Mexico. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait des sentiments pour une autre femme , ces deux là s'arrangeait pour la dragué et même des fois devant leur petite amie. America n'avait jamais compris comment leurs copines ne les avaient pas quittaient immédiatement vu leur comportement de bourrin. Mais sa grand-mère Pays de Galles lui aurait dit d'une voix ferme que c'était sa jalousie qui parlait . Il était vrai qu'America était jalouse de ses frères , de la facilité qu'il avait de séduire les jeunes femmes et de leur aire d insouciance . America malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, elle n'avait connu que des échecs amoureux et les quelques filles avec lesquelles elle était sorti une l'avait trompée avec une autre jeune fille de leur cursus tandis qu'une autre après avoir subitement coupée tout contacte , America avait appris d'un ami en commun que la fille avec qui elle sortait c'était déclarée d'un autre genre et l'avait accusée de l'avoir maltraité et raconté de fausse rumeurs dans le campus. La plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui faisait parti de la communauté LGBT+ l'avait exclue sans lui donné aucune chance de pouvoir dire sa version des fait. Les violences contre America était si violente qu'elle avait du arrêté de venir à l'université. Et après de nombreuse conversation avec son père,ils avaient finalement déménagé dans une autre ville où personne ne les connaissait. C'est à la petite université qu'elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie Japon avec qui elle avait eu une courte relation romantique durant l'école primaire.

Royaume-Uni remarquant enfin la présence de sa fille ainée , il la salua joyeusement avant de lui demandé sur le même ton.

\- America, vu que tu es rentrée est ce que tu peux aller chercher une des bouteilles de vin au sous-sol , j'ai demandé à tes frères mais même s'il y avait un tremblement de terre ils ne bougerait pas.

-On reçoit quelqu'un ce soir?

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré depuis plusieurs mois une charmante femme , je suis sure que vous vous entendraient bien toute les deux.

-C'est qui?

-Voyons America je te l'ai déjà dit son prénom . AH non! C'était à Nouvelle Zealand.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas qui c'est.

-C'est France .

-Oh! Attends une minute comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Elle ne sort quasiment jamais de la bibliothèque .

\- Eh bien vois-tu , tu te rappelles quand tu avais attrapé la grippe et que tu devais rendre des livres sur l'étude de la peste du XIVe siècle en Europe et sur l'Empire Romain d'Orient. C'est quand je suis allé les rendre , je les ais déposé à l'accueil auprès de la vieille Hortense et puis je suis allé flâné dans les rayons . Je regardais les livres sur l'Antiquité tardive , quand France et passé à côté de moi et me demandais ce que je cherchais . Et ont à commencé à discuté , elle me renseigna sur toute sorte d'information sur l'antiquité romaine , que j'ai utilisé pour mon livre d'enquête. J'y allais quasiment tout les jours de bonnes heures pour pouvoir la voir et on finissait souvent à discuter chez elle à propos des livres qu'on avait lu , des diverse légendes antiques .Et pour la remercier de toute ses journées affectueuses qu'on a passé ensemble et bien je l'ai invité à diner à la maison.

-J'espère que tu as commandé à mangé car si tu cuisine on va tous devoir fuir la maison et appelé les pompiers .

-Ne soit pas mauvaise langue, j'ai demandé à ta petite soeur de m'aider.

-Oh mon Dieu...

Avant que son père puisse dire quelque chose la sonnette sonna . Royaume Uni se précipita à la porte d'entrée. Après de brèves salutations et baisers , ils allèrent dans le salon . La vue de France eu au moins le mérite de décrocher le regard de Canada et d'Australie qui murmurèrent qu'elle était bien un dix sur dix. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver America mais elle du se taire pour faire bonne figure car après tout France était une des professeurs de son université. Et cela faisait tellement longtemps que son père n'avait pas eu quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Tout le monde s'installa à table et Nouvelle Zealand apporta le plat principale à la vue de celui-ci America sorti son portable et commanda des pizzas . Royaume-Uni distribua à tout le monde une part de cette viande indescriptible tant bien visuel que gustatif. 

Heureusement les pizzas arrivèrent assez vite pour les sauver de ce repas immangeable. America s'étonna que France ne s'était déjà pas excusé pour rentré chez elle.

Au final , ce fut une soirée télé-pizza ce qui embarrassé beaucoup Royaume-Uni mais ne semblait pas dérangé France.

Durant le repas , Nouvelle Zealand raconta comment America avait gagné un concours de recherche et qu'elle avait maintenant des billets d'avions pour aller sur une île se trouvant dans la mer Égée . America précisa qu'elle avait dix billet et qu'elle comptait en donner un à Japon qui serait surement partante , un à Nouvelle Zealand , un à leur grand-mère. Pour ce qui restait elle ne savait pas si son père était partant , mais il semblait s’émerveillait à l'idée d'un voyage en famille. Et demanda à France si elle était partante, celle-ci hésitait mais l'insistance de Nouvelle Zealand , de Canada et d'Australie eurent raison de son hésitation. Elle demanda si cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment America, cette dernière lui fit un simple non de la tête.

Après que France soit repartit , Canada et Australie prévinrent America que leur petites amies venaient aussi. America les ignora tandis qu'elle discutait avec Japon au téléphone.


End file.
